Rest Your Rotors, Ronda!/Transcript
Theme song :Doc: Look. Dragons leap through hoops! :Donny: And Sir Kirby walks on a tightrope! :Luca: And my rescue helicopter flies through the balloons without popping them! :Donny: Whoa! Ha ha ha! :Mr. McStuffins: Donny, Luca, you guys ready for soccer practice? :Luca: Yay, soccer! :Donny: Oh, yeah! Whoo! Ha ha ha! :Luca: Hey, Doc, I'm gonna to leave my helicopter here. Don't let anything happen to it, OK? :Doc: You can trust me, Luca. I'm great with toys. You can ask any of them. I mean, you know... if they could talk. Which they can't. Have fun at soccer. :Luca: OK. Bye! :goes off :Buddy: Hey! :Stuffy: Ha ha ha! Hey, it's Rescue Ronda! :Sir Kirby: Ha ha! 'Tis good to see you, valiant lady! :Rescue Ronda: It sure is good to see you all. :Stuffy: Doc, Doc, can we show Ronda the circus trick we've been working on? :Doc: That's a great idea, Stuffy. :Stuffy: Ha ha! Can I burrow your hat, Chilly? :Chilly: Oh! Sure. :Stuffy: Ladies and gentlemen, toys and girl, prepare to witness the flying dragon! :Ronda: Flying dragon? Sounds exciting! :Stuffy: My friend Buddy the dump truck... :Buddy: Ho ho! That's me. :Stuffy: Will dump a load of blocks onto the see-saw, sending the fearless flying dragon flying over a giant girl. Then the dragon will land on the fluffy pillow of doom! :Chilly: Hoo! :Lambie: Ooh! :Sir Kirby: Oh! :Ronda: Hoo whee! That sounds spectacular! :Doc: Let's do it! :Stuffy: Hit it, Buddy! :Buddy: Whoa-oh-oh! :Stuffy: Whoa! Too high! Ooh! Oh, no. I'm stuck on the roof! Help! :Doc: Can't... reach. :Ronda: Whoo whee! This look like a job for Rescue Ronda. Stand back. Rescue Ronda to the rescue! Hold on tight. :Stuffy: Urrggh... :Ronda: Here we go! :Chilly: Oh, don't forget my hat! :Stuffy: Uh! Whoa! Whoa! We're wobbling! :Ronda: Oh, Mayday! Hold on, Stuffy. We're going to need to make an emergency landing! :Chilly: Ooh, I can't watch! :Ronda: Stuffy, save yourself! Jump! :Stuffy: Whaaaa! :Ronda: Whoa! Whoa! :Stuffy: Hey, I'm OK! Ronda totally saved me! :Ronda: Whoa! Oh! Whoa. :Doc: Ronda, are you OK? :Ronda: That's a negative, Doc. I think one of my rotors is in bad shape. :Doc: Oh, no! I promised Luca I'd take care of you, and now you're hurt. We need to get you a checkup. :Lambie: The doc is in. :Chilly: Whoa! :Lambie: Aah! :Hallie: Gracious snakes alive, Doc, what's all the commotion? :Doc: Rescue Ronda is hurt. I need to get her fixed. I think you should get the paste. :Hallie: Right away, Doc! :Doc: OK, Ronda. I need to see how badly your rotor is broken. This might hurt a little bit. :Ronda: I'll be brave, Doc. A rescue helicopter always has to be brave! Ooh! That does hurt a smidge right there, Doc. :Doc: Sorry, Ronda. I'm trying my best to be gentle. :Hallie: Here's that paste you wanted. :Doc: Just in time, Hallie. I have a diagnosis. :Hallie: Good thing I also brought the big book of boo-boos! :Doc: Ronda, you've got a case of Roto Crack-A-Losis. That means your rotor is broken. We just need to fix it up, and you should be back in action in time to go home with Luca. :Ronda: Good to hear it, Doc. :Doc: Hallie, I'm going to hold the rotor. You put some paste in the crack, but be gentle. :Hallie: Don't worry, Doc. I'll be more gentle than a bluebird at bedtime. :Lambie: Oh, don't you worry. Doc it the best toy doctor there is. :Doc: Ronda, I think we're done pasting. :Ronda: Hoo! Great news. :Doc: But paste takes time to dry, so I need you to rest your rotors for 30 minutes, or else you might hurt yourself again. :Ronda: Well, Doc, a rescue helicopter never likes to take it easy, but I'll give it a "whirl". :Stuffy: Maybe a little circus act will help you pass the time? :Lambie: Good idea! :Ronda: Yeah! :Stuffy: Hat, please. Thank you! :Chilly: Huh? :Stuffy: Prepare yourselves once again to experience the flying dragon! :Buddy: And I won't mess it up this time. :Stuffy: Wheeee! Uh! And that's how this dragon flies. :Doc: clap, clap :Chilly: You were amazing! :Sir Kirby: Ooh! Whoa! Oohh! Saved. Hey! :Doc: Sir Kirby! :Ronda: Rescue Ronda to the rescue! :Doc: Wait, Ronda! The paste isn't dry! :Ronda: Oh, no! My rotor's cracked again! Uh! Oh. :Lambie: Oh, no! :Doc: Stay there, Ronda. I'll find Sir Kirby, then be right back. :Stuffy: Doc, I got him! :Sir Kirby: Uh! Ahh... uhh... My thanks, good Lady McStuffins. How embarrassing for a knight to be saved by a... by a dragon. :Stuffy: Not to mention having his head stuck inside a tomato! :Sir. Kirby: Yes. That is embarrassing, as well. :Doc: Hee hee! I better go check on Rescue Ronda. :Stuffy: Uh! :Ronda: Oh, man! Looks like my rotor needs another round of fixing. :Doc: Yep, it sure does. Lambie, could you get Hallie and ask her to bring my... :Hallie: Doctor bag? :Doc: How do you do that, Hallie? :Hallie: Hippo sense! Ha ha ha! :Ronda: I'm sorry, Doc. I know you said to rest my rotors, but I felt all better. :Hallie: I know you did, sugar, but when Doc says to rest, it's really important that you follow her advice. :Doc: When you get hurt, you need to give yourself time to get better. :Ronda: I know you're right, Doc, but it's just so hard for a rescue helicopter to sit back when there's rescuing to be done. :Doc: I know how you feel. One time, I hurt my foot and I couldn't play in the championship soccer game. I wanted to play so bad! :Ronda: Oh, no, Doc. What did you do? :Doc: I sat on the sidelines to cheer on my friends because the doctor told me to take it easy. :Doc ::♪ Slow down just a little longer ♪ :Stuffy ::♪ Kick back, rest you rotors, Ronda ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ You'll see, the more you rest, the stronger you'll be ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ If ya relax and unwind ♪ ::♪ You'll be ready to rescue in no time ♪ :Doc ::♪ Slow down just a little longer ♪ ::♪ Kick back and rest you rotors, Ronda ♪ :Ronda ::♪ I see--the more I rest, the stronger I'll be ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ The more you rest, the stronger you'll be ♪ :Doc: Take it easy. You'll get better faster. :Ronda: Never fear, Doc. This time, Rescue Ronda is gonna rest until you give me the A-OK. :Doc: Good! That's what I want to hear. :Lambie: Poor Ronda. Ohh, she really hates having to rest her rotors. :Doc: I know. She's been waiting so patiently for her paste to dry, but she's still got another couple of minutes to wait before she can fly. :Lambie: I know what would cheer her up--balloons! Balloons can cheer up anyone! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh, no! Help! :Doc: Lambie! :Sir Kirby: Oh, dear. Lamb in the air! :Ronda: Oooh, man! I know Doc said I'm not supposed to fly, but shucks, I can't just sit around and do nothing when there's rescuing to be done! :Chilly: But you can't fly. Doc said! :Lambie: Somebody... help! :Ronda: I know I'm not supposed to fly, but that doesn't mean I can't help out in other ways. Rescue Ronda to the rescue! Stuffy, Sir Kirby, Hallie, Chilly, grab that fluffy pillow! :Doc: Hold on, Lambie. Help is on the way! :Lambie: Hurry! :Ronda: Now, everyone grab the corners and carry the pillow under Lambie. OK! I need you to get go of the balloon. :Lambie: But I'll fall! :Ronda: I know, but your friends will catch you! :Stuffy: We won't let you down! :Doc: It'll be OK, Lambie! :Lambie: If you say so, Doc. Wheee! :Stuffy: Safe! :Lambie: Uh! Thanks, Rescue Ronda. Your quick thinking saved the day. :Ronda: That's what rescue helicopters do! :Doc: I'm proud of you, Ronda. You were able to lead the rescue and still rest your rotor. Speaking of doctor's orders, it's been 30 minutes... and it looks like the paste is all dried. I think it's time for you to try to fly. :Ronda: Whoo hoo! You don't have to tell this chopper twice. :Doc: Yay, Ronda! :Ronda: Oh, it's great to be back in the air! :Ronda ::♪ I feel better, so much better ♪ ::♪ Thank you, Doc, for taking all the ouches away ♪ ::♪ I didn't feel so good till you fixed me ::♪ Like I knew that you would ♪ ::♪ And I feel better, so much better now ♪ :Luca: Doc! We're back! :Doc: Sounds like we got you fixed just in time. :Ronda: Thanks a million, Doc. :Doc: You're welcome a million, Ronda! :Luca: Did you take good care of my helicopter? :Doc: Luca, I'm really sorry. The rotor got cracked when she was rescuing Stuffy from the roof. But don't worry. I fixed her up, good as new! :Luca: Thanks, Doc! It's dangerous work being a rescue helicopter, but I'm glad you were around to fix it. Rescue helicopter, away! :Ronda: Whoo hoo! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts